Pokemon Dimensional Cross
by dialzen
Summary: In a world different from the Pokémon world, we enter modern times of our world. But when a portal opens up, Pokémon enter our world. Years past and humanity is still trying to preserve the Pokémon, unaware that the world is not yet prepared to meet the most strongest monsters, and the angriest of gods. In this calm before the storm, many heroes will prepare for their biggest trial
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Dynomite here! And I've been thinking to do this for awhile. With Pokémon GO being all the rage these days, I couldn't help but put this to life. After all, we've seen many stories of the Pokémon world itself, but I gave this premise a little twist. Also, I won't rely on the games rules and physics, kind of like how the Pokémon Anime doesn't entirely rely on the games rules. Hopefully this story can satisfy you. Enjoy!**

Our world...and theirs...For years, they have wondered on their own world, while we wondered on our own. In time, we evolved. We created, as have they. We flourished, as have they. We made our own world of rules, and peace, and they soon followed. But throughout our times, we have never known of each others existence. **Until now...**

 **In a lab...**

A group of scientists partake in an experiment. "So how is our little friend?"

"Stabilized. If a little uncomfortable." A young scientist replies at his senior.

"Good. Just a little more, and we will have the energy we need." The senior says with a smile on his face.

The friend in question is trapped in a large capsule, in display for the working men and women of science. The floating cat-like creature, looks in despair, hoping in vain that it will go home.

The scientists then focus on a large screen. It views a large crater that is surrounded by walls. "So have we tapped into the portal?"

"Close. We are sure that the next procedure will be successful."

"Ok. Then let us begin!" The head scientist orders as the fellow men and women type in their keyboards and then one of them press a large button and then the creature gets struck by electricity. It yells in pain, as an aura of chaotic energy is then streamlined into the walls around the crater. The power that the suffering creature is letting out then causes the crater to release more chaotic energy.

"The energy is now releasing the same portal that conceived our test subject!"

"Incredible!" The head scientist looks in awe to see a portal being made before their eyes. Then the portal becomes even more chaotic. "What?!"

"Sir! The energy readings is now going over the limits!"

"Calm the energy down!"

"We can't! Something is-Something is coming out of the portal!"

"Another one?!"

"Yes. But, the energy is immeasurable!" The scientists then covers their faces, for the energy shoots out a bright light which reveals a large figure. It shows bright red eyes.

"My god...What is that?" The head scientist says.

"You wretched humans!" A godly voice hits all the scientists in their core. "You will pay!" His rage is now shown in full force. **"DIE!"**

The large energy then explodes. Causing the underground lab to perish. The crater that was surrounded by walls is now an even larger crater of fire. And through the destruction, only one figure stands, watching the fire. A lone creature that is similar to the trapped one, except is more humanoid. The humanoid creature looks on as it see's a glimpse of an entity flying away. It seems to have four legs and flowing golden aura.

 **Pokémon: Dimensional Cross**

 _Due to a...certain accident, a portal opened up. And with it, we gained visitors...Animals that has some sort of special powers. At first, they posed as a threat. But some of the scientists believe that they can preserve them for more meaningful uses. Such as pets, or workers. Some of them are preserved, others are still roaming free. The people are still uneasy, knowing that they are more monster like animals out there. That is why I am here..._

In a cabin in the middle of a forest, a young man wakes up from a blissful dream. "...uaaahhhh...Liath...you sure are beautiful..." Then he gets up and realizes its morning. "ugh...Already?..." He gets up, opens his closet, throws his white shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket. He rubs his dark green hair and then his tired blue eyes. He wears his clothes of choice and picks up a pair of goggles in which he puts it on the tope of his head. Then a pair of fingerless gloves. "Ok!" He gets out of his room and yawned. "Alright guys! Lets get ready!" Then two other doors open. Each of them are humanoid Pokémon, one is a warrior bound fighting type Pokémon, known as a Gallade. Its female counterpart is known as a Gardevoir. Both of them enter the room, not as tired as the young man.

"(What is it Master?)" The Gardivoir asks.

"We got some work to do. You guys are ready?"

"(Of course. We are prepared for anything.)" The Gallade responds.

The three exit their home and make way through the road.

 _My name is Grey. And I am a Pokémon Catcher. More or less, a C-Rank Pokémon Catcher. But as soon as I move up the ranks, I'll make tons! Basically, since the scientists are determined to catch these super powered animals, they were able to make a device that can catch them in a small device that can fit in anyone's pocket. That is also how these little monsters got their names. Pocket Monsters. Or for short, Pokémon. Pretty silly I know, but we all got used to it. Anyways, they're some Pokémon that couldn't be caught by scientists. So the Pokémon Catch Division was created to find and preserve them. They are many new Pokémon showing up and an overpopulation of wild Pokémon is pretty dangerous. So people like me gets info of the Pokémon of the day, and I go out and get it. I most preferably find the more close by ones. And I know what your thinking, 'that sounds like a dangerous job. Well, I don't do it alone. The two walking with me are Pokémon, but the kind of Pokémon that can telepathically speak. Pretty convenient. They also happen to be very loyal to me ever since I saved both of them when they were little. Since they were called a Gallade and a Gardevoir, I named them...Gallo and Garda. Yeah...I'm not so good at names, but they seem to like it. So for months, we've been catching some wild Pokémon that happened to be close by, plus some other chores that we were given. But I have a feeling we will be in some real action. Just enough to give me some cash to live easier for the next season._

Grey and his Pokémon enter the Pokémon Catch Division building. Some states has them, but Grey prefers to live close by in one. He enters the building to see a lady in the forefront. "Welcome again Grey!"

"Hello Sheele." Grey rubs his head. "Is Liath in?"

"Why yes! And she is waiting for you now!" Sheele happily says.

Grey smiles. "Why thanks! I'll be on my way then!" He walks in to the hallway. The three walks through a hallway and then enter a room at his left.

In the room, a grey haired woman sits in her desk, checking her laptop. She then notice her visitor with her sky blue eyes. "Oh, Grey. Nice to see that you are back in duty."

Grey chuckled. "Well, you know. I needed a little bit of a break. But now I think I can handle anything you dish out."

Liath then types on her laptop and once she clicks on the enter key, Grey's phone rumble. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and checks the message. "This one could be a tough one. So you might want to be careful.

Grey see's the image of a green menacing monster. "Whoa...That defiantly looks unfriendly."

"You are correct. This one is named Tyranitar. Says to be a very violent Pokémon. Danger Class: B+."

"B+? I'm still a C class catcher you know. Unless this is my promotion test?"

"That's right. I saw first hand how reliable your partners are. So I have faith in you."

Grey's eyes then widen. _"Did she...said she has...faith in me?!"_ He blushes and then smirks. "Well...If you really have that much faith in me, then consider it done! Come on guys! We got a Tyranitar to catch!" The three leave the room, with Grey leading the way.

"Oh, and be sure to be careful, this Pokémon's location most likely has another dangerous Pokémon. So when you find yourself overwhelmed then come back."

"Got it!" Grey says as he walks away. Once they exit the building, Grey jumps up in the air. "Yes! I got it in the bag!"

Garda smiles for her master's excitement while Gallo just stands there with his arms crossed. "(Congratulations Master!)"

Grey hugs both of his Pokémon. "I couldn't have done it without you two! Man I have been waiting for her recognizing my skills!"

"(You have seem to forgotten Master.)" Gallo says. "(Our target. Remember?)"

"Oh! That! Well it can't be as bad as the other ones we faced. Come on! We got Pokémon to catch!" Grey leads the two.

"(Yes!)" The two bows and follows. They walk towards their next target with confidence.

"Heh..." Liath remembers Grey's child like behavior. "18 years old and he is acting like that. He really needs to find a girl his age..." She relaxes in her chair, having confidence for this rookie.

 **With that, Grey begins his journey to catch the dreaded Tyranitar. Little does he and his Pokémon knows that danger is lurking his way. What he expects a simple mission, could be a beginning of an adventure of a life time, as the journey begins now!**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So what do you think? I like to know what you guys think! Also I might think about adding characters from other shows and games in their civilian incarnation. Tell me what you think of that idea! Also thanks for reading!**


	2. Target: Tyranitar

**Here comes another one! Unlike the other fanfics I did, this one is a more episodic style, with some story added in. But expect a large story arc in the future. So yeah, here we are, the next chapter!**

 _ **Warning! Contains Mild Language!**_

 **Pokémon: Dimensional Cross**

 **Target: Tyranitar**

Grey and his Pokémon walk through the deep forest. "Hm...How do you find a large monster in a forest...You'd think it wouldn't be hard..."

Garda closes her eyes and glowed. "(I do not sense any large Pokémon around.)" Gallo looks around, ready for anything unexpected.

"Hm...I don't see anything..." Then he hears Garda gasping. "Garda? What's wrong?"

"(I sense something...big!)" Garda says in a fearful tone.

Gallo then brings out his two blades in his arms. "(Get ready!)"

All three of them notice rumbling on the ground. Then they see bushes moving. They turn to see the moving bushes and they prepare for battle. Once the bushes stopped moving. Something comes out. A small whitish animal jumps out and runs in fear. "Eeveeeeee! Eevee! Eevee! Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!" It runs past the three and continues its desperate flee.

Grey rubs his head in confusion. "Huh...Well that was weir-" Then a large foot stomps the bush that the Eevee came out of. "What the?"

Garda blocks Grey's way with her arm. "(Its powerful...)"

Gallo does the same. "(Best you leave this to me.)"

Grey looks carefully at the monster, grey with white stripes. Then its face reveals itself, with a white hard face with a horn. "Wait...That's not the monster we're looking for!"

"(Huh?!)" Garda see's the monster one more time to see.

Gallo attacks the monster with his blades. Only for the monster to block it with its think armor. Then its spiky tail almost hits Gallo, but he jumps out of the way. "(Damn...)"

Grey panics for a second. "...Ok. I think we need to get out of here!" Both Pokémon nods as all three start running. They rush through a tree infested forest as they try to get away from a rampaging beast of nature. Grey looks behind him to see the monster is still coming its way. "damndamndamndamndamndamn!" The monster of steel starts ramming over any tree that's in its way, small or big.

"What's that thing's deal?!" Grey yells in frustration. Someone is sitting in one knee, watching the chaos. It brings out a pistol-like machine. "Is someone going to stop this thiiing?!" Then a grappling hook hits the monster's head. "Huh?" Then someone in the shadows jumps out of the Cliffside with a grappling hook pistol. Then she brings out another pistol and shoots electric shots at its face. It only angers it more, as it shakes uncontrollably, until it falls straight at its face. "Whoa! Who the-"

Then the one who made the large Pokémon stumble and fall on its head lands in front of Grey. Wearing a red vest, a white shirt under the sleeveless vest and skirt, with black leggings and white small boots, and black gloves. And flowing orange, twin pig tails. "I suggest you get out of here now!"

Grey raises his brow. "A Pokémon Ranger?! Hello!" Grey sarcastically says, unable to comprehend the chaotic situation.

 _Yeah. Pokémon Rangers are sort of like Pokémon Catchers but more well trained and officially distributed by the men in the lab coats. Catchers and Rangers are kind of like business rivals, we both do the same thing they do different approaches and different ways to join. Some who doesn't feel like doing the extra work to train like soldiers, they pick to be Catchers, like me._

The monster gets up and roars in anger. "Tch!" The female ranger pressed a button on her blaster and she uses both to blast the monster. "He's tougher than I thought!" She runs off to avoid the steel monster.

Grey follows out of instinct. "Hey! What the hell at you doing here?!"

"Huh?! You're still here?!"

"Are you after a Tyranitar? Because I have exclusive rights to that one."

"Are you dense?! I'm not here for a Tyranitar! I'm here to capture this Aggron!"

"So that's called an Aggron?! Should be called Metal Freak of Nature!" Grey then looks around. "Wait! Where's Gallo and Garda?!" A Shadow Ball then hits Aggron. Grey looks on to see Gallo standing his ground and Garda just fired the Shadow Ball. "Just in time guys!"

The female ranger then looks around. "Huh? Wait where's Elly?"

"Eevee!"

The female ranger looks behind her and see's an Eevee hiding in a bush. "Oh! There you are!" She rushed to the little Eeevee and embraces her. Then the ground shakes again. The ranger looks to see something rise from the ground. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. "Uh...excuse me, but you said something about finding a Tyranitar?"

Grey overhears. "Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"I think I found it..." As the Pokémon known as Tyranitar rises from the ground and roars.

Grey see's the risen Tyranitar and flinches. "Holy Moly! It looks bigger than what the picture showed!"

Tryanitar then locks its eyes on Aggron. Aggron growls at Tyranitar, and Tyranitar and growls back. With these simple actions, they decide to do battle. They go toe to toe and grapple each other, not keeping their eyes off each other.

Grey covers his eyes to prevent the debris and dirt flying everywhere. He slowly opens his eyes to see the two monsters trying to prove their superiority. "Dang! Its like watching those Japanese Monster Movies!"

Garda covers her eyes due to the collateral damage flying all over. "(So much raw strength! If this keeps up, they will leave destruction everywhere!)"

Gallo growls. "(I won't let that happen!)" He jumps up to attack the monsters.

"Gallo wait!" Grey yells.

Gallo then kicks Tyranitar, causing him to stumble. Aggron then shows immense anger for interfering with its fight. Aggron precedes to punch Gallo, only for him to jump up and do an axe kick at Aggron's head. Gallo then jumps back to see how much damage he did. Only to see Aggron still standing and more angry.

"(Brother! Look out!)" Garda yells out.

Aggron strikes Gallo with its tail, driving him through a tree. Aggron walks straight to the hurt Gallo. "Elly headbutt Aggron in the side of its face!" Yells out the Ranger.

The Eevee complies and hits the large Pokémon in its side face. Aggron stumbles again. Eevee lands on her feet, but rubs her head in pain. "eeeeeveee...Eevee?!" She notices that Aggron is now behind her, looking down on her and giving an angry glare. But then electric blasts then hits Aggron's eye.

"Get away from her!" The ranger shouted. Then Aggron in a fit of rage stomps on the ground, causing the ground to break. "Ah!" The ranger tries to get away, but she loses balance for a second and she momentarily twist her ankle.

Grey checks on Gallo. "You alright dude?"

"(Yes...I am not done yet!)" Gallo scowls.

Garda rushes towards her brother. "(You were too careless Brother!)"

"Um Guys? I think we need to get out of here!" Grey then notices that the female ranger is defenseless. "Oh no!"

She brings out her blaster but it doesn't shoot. "Overheated?! Now?!" Aggron looks down on her, ready to crush her. _"No...it can't end this way..."_ Frozen in fear, she looks at what seems to be her end. But then...

"Hey! You big fat metal skinned bastard!" A rock hits Aggron's face. It turns to see Grey standing his ground. Tyranitar shakes its head, only to see Grey confronting the monster visibly taller and stronger than him. "Yeah! That's right! I did that! What are you going to do about it?! I've seen alligators have more tougher skin than you!"

Gallo and Garda hides behind trees, setting up a sneak attack. But then they notice something run past them. "(Huh?)"

Grey stands tall and unafraid. _"Now is a good time to run! No! I need to wait longer for Gallo and Garda!"_ Aggron walks closer to Grey. Then he is sweating nervously. "Now guys! Nooooow!"

As soon as Aggron attacks Grey, Tyranitar tackles Aggron. Grey stands there speechless. "...well...I didn't see that coming..."

While the Tyranitar continues its attack against the Aggron. The ranger tries to get up, but she felt an intense pain in her foot. "Agh...come on...Move!" She tries to crawl away from the fight.

Grey rushes to the injured girl. "Come on! This isn't the place to nap you know!" He carries her and runs away from the action.

Gallo and Garda rush in. "(We are finishing this Sister!)" "(Right!)"

Aggron smacks Tyranitar down. As soon as it roars, Garda envelops dark energy and throws a Shadow Ball, hitting Aggron in the face. Gallo jumps high up and his blades shine white. And he slashes down on top on Aggron's head. Gallo continues to put more force in his attack and slams Aggron's head down. The impact could be heard all over the forest. Once the dust settled, Aggron is knocked down. Gallo is out of breath, but is still on his guard.

Garda sighs in relief. "(It is unconscious.)"

Grey walks up to the fainted Aggron. "Huh...That was...a thing..."

"Can you let me go now?" The ranger asks.

Grey gently puts her down so she can walk on her one leg. She gently limps to the defeated monster. "Your welcome!"

The ranger then balanced herself with the Aggron. "I do appreciate the help. Thank you." She sincerely says. Grey's sour attitude then disappears as she said it. Instead he blushes.

"Yeah...well...you know..." Grey rubs his head in embarrassment. Then he hears a not so silent breath, coming from a large towering Pokémon. "Yiiih! What the?!" He see's the Tyranitar just standing there, not angry. "Uh...hello...can I help you?"

"He must have taken a liking to you." The ranger says.

"Wait really? This big thing likes me?"

"That tends to happen. I mean you seem to be friends with your Gallade and Gardivoir."

"You seem to know your stuff."

"I have to." The ranger brings out a grey and white ball. She presses a button and the Aggron glowed bright and then gets transported inside the ball.

Grey see's the unusual imagery. "Whoa! What was that?"

"This is how I capture my targets. Convenient, and mobile." The ranger then shrinks it and puts it in her pocket.

"Ah. So this is the famed, Pokeballs that I heard so much about." Grey says.

She stops on her tracks, and turns to him with an unamused face. "...Pokeballs? Really?"

"What? That's what I hear people say."

"...Anyways. Do you have any capture device for that Tyranitar of yours?"

Grey then realizes that the Tyranitar is still there. "Huh? Oh! Will...um...I don't usually use a capture device. I usually let Garda put them to sleep or Gallo beat them if they get violent.

"Really? I guess you never captured a large Pokémon before. I guess that explains that much."

Grey gets offended. "Hey now! I recall you weren't that better when you were being chased by your own monster."

"I was off my game...That's all..." She said silently.

There was an awkward silence. "Well...I guess I should be going...I didn't catch your name though. The name is Grey."

As soon as he said that. She throws him a Pokeball. "Its Nara." Eily the Eevee walks up to Nara and whimpers about Nara's injured leg. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She rubs its chin. She stands on her one feet and limps away with her Eevee following.

Grey watches as she walks off. "Huh. Well that was interesting." He turns to see Tyranitar still there. "Hm..." He looks at the Pokeball in his hand. "Do you mind small spaces?" Grey asks Tyranitar.

 **Later...**

Grey places the Pokeball in Liath's desk. "And one Tyranitar captured!"

Liath smiles. "Congratulations! You really exceeded everyone's expectations!"

"Yeah, well you know. I'm a natural." Grey says with confidence. "I also happen to meet a Ranger while I'm at it."

"Oh? Sounded like trouble."

"Well...we did helped each other." Grey remembering Nara.

"That could explain the Capture Device you got there. I suppose the guard force wasn't needed."

Grey chuckled. "Most be my luck."

"Well. In any case, its time to deliver." Liath grabs the Pokeball.

"Um...Actually...about Tyranitar. He seems to have a liking to me. And I'm...worried that if he see's the others, then it will go crazy."

Liath thinks about what Grey said to him. "...I see. So it trusts you and you alone?"

"I...guess so."

"Hm...This is interesting...I'll try to work things out with the higher ups. In the meantime, you just got another partner."

"Wait? Really? I get to keep it?"

"That's right. But don't release the Tyranitar unless you really need to."

Grey nods. "Yeah. I figured. The large size and all."

Liath then gives Grey the Pokeball. "I'm counting on you."

Grey then blushes again. "Y-Y-You mean it?!"

"That's right...I'll give you a call on the next target."

Grey then calms down. "R-Right. Thank you Liath. I won't let you down! Come on guys." He and the two guardians leave the room.

Liath chuckles. "That kid...He really is something else..."

 **Later...**

Grey and his Pokémon goes to a café, celebrating their victory. "Ha! That was one heck of a catch huh guys?"

"(Yes! We truly proved our worth!)" Garda happily declared.

"(Not without help. We will need to be stronger if we will do better.)" Gallo broods.

Grey laughs. "Ha ha! Oh come on Gallo! Lighten up a little! You got yourself a new partner! Live a little!" Gallo only crosses his arms and looks away. Garda pats her brother in the back. "Well, in any case, sooner or later we will have to properly introduce our new friend. Hm...I haven't thought of a name..." Grey thinks about it. "Ty...ran...atar..." Grey thinks even more, until, "How about...Tor?"

"(It sounds wonderful!)" Garda cheers.

"Really? It was my first guess..."

"(And it is the best one!)"

"I...uh...I guess it isn't, the worst name I could think of." Grey debates to himself. "Alright! Tor it is!"

A waitress then arrives. "Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I will have a Cheeseburger and my friends will the soup special."

"On its way!" The waitress leaves."

Grey then relaxes his back. "...You know, you guys..."

"(Hm?)" "(?)"

"...if you asked me two years ago, that I will work with two loyal friends and do some wacky adventures for pay, I would never believe it. Even if I wanted it to happen." Grey remembers his times when he was young, and most of the times, he was unhappy. "What a fantasy that would be...that's what I would have said."

Garda gently places her hand over Grey's hand. "(Fantasy or not, we will be there for you.)"

Grey smiles. He looks to see if Gallo will add on. He looks to see Gallo looking back at Grey, and he lets out a small smile. Making Grey feel even more proud. "You guys..." He tries to contain his emotions. "You know how to embarrass your master..." He in a sarcastic tone.

The waitress comes back with the food Grey ordered. "Here's you food sir."

"Ah! Thank you!" Grey takes a bit on his burger. He also see's Gallo and Garda enjoying their food. After their meal, Grey grabs his soda. "Here's to Tor! And us!" Gallo and Garda just sit there. "Uh...This is the part where you raise your drink and say cheers..."

"(Oh!)" Garda raises her glass of water. "(Cheers to us!)"

Grey is now just sitting awkwardly. "Uh...not bad for your first try..." Grey chuckled as he laments his time with Gallo and Garda. _"Well...looks like things will work for me...I can't tell the future, but I could tell things could get interesting..."_

 **Meanwhile...**

A small building with a large R in it the top of the building is shown. Then an explosion can be heard. "Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

Three little animals run out of the building and hides in the forest. "(Wow...I can't believe that worked...Now where do I go now?)" A lone grey fox with red stripes looks around. "(Hey! guys! You can hear me?)"

"(Yeah yeah. I can hear you. Your lucky the men in white didn't.)" A whitish blue frog hops in front of the fox.

"(Hi guys! You missed me?!)" A brown hedgehog with a red shell jumps in.

The frog smacks the hedgehog. "(Quiet idiot! OW! Why did I hit your shell?!)"

The fox gets in the middle of both of them "(Guys, now is not the time to argue. We need to move! Come on!)" The fox leads the way as the Frog and Hedgehog follows, not knowing where they are going.

 **Who are these strange creatures and where will their big escape lead them too? Find out next time, as the journey continues!**


End file.
